Five Years
by forsaken2003
Summary: It's been five years since Spike and Xander got together and they are celebrating in Puerto Rico.
Title: Five Years
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: S/X  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: It's been five years since Spike and Xander got together and they are celebrating in Puerto Rico.  
Warnings/Spoilers: Post NFA  
Beta'd by: Unbeta'd  
Prompt #512 from tamingthemuse- Conquistadors  
Note: From now on most of my tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge. 

For five years Spike and Xander have been together. It started out as just sex. Both were looking for a release. But as time went on they realized that what they had was more than just lust. Spike was the first to say those three little words. He'd been petrified when he said them but the fear left him when Xander kissed him and said I love you back.

When they announced their new found relationship to the others they didn't receive the response they had expected. All of them loved Spike and Xander but they couldn't see the two of them lasting. Not with their past.

Five years later though proved them all wrong. Now Spike and Xander were in Puerto Rico for a week for their anniversary. They were staying at the El Conquistador Resort. There were so many things for them to do yet on day four they still hadn't left their suite. Not even when room service came to clean the room. They would just stay out of her way and give her a huge tip for putting up with them.

Today was their official anniversary. They stayed in bed almost the entire day making love and touching one another. When they were finally spent they took a shower together. A few hours later Spike ordered some food. They had no blood for Spike but Xander happily became his happy meal.

"Five years," Xander said out loud. They were outside on the balcony, a patio love seat available to them. The sun had set hours ago. "No one believed we'd make it past a month. We showed them."

"That we did, pet," Spike replied. He brought the hand that he was holding up to his lips and kissed it. "I have a special meal planned for tonight. It should be here soon."

Xander's stomach rumbled with excitement. "What is it?" 

Spike smiled, Xander hated surprises. "It's true what they say about a way to a man's heart is through his stomach. It's a surprise."

"Well, while we're waiting I can give you your present." Xander stood and went back into their room.

Spike followed him curious. He watched as Xander dug through the backpack he brought with. He told Spike it was just in case his suitcase got misplaced. When Xander finally found what he was looking forward he turned towards Spike. If Spike could breathe his breath would have caught in his throat. "Are those…" 

Xander held up duel rings, one for each other them. "Engagement rings? Xander finished for him. He watched Spike nod his head. "They are. I know it'll never be official but that doesn't matter to me. Just as long as everyone knows that we belong to each other." Spike just stood there staring at the pair of white gold rings. They were nothing extravagant. Simple just the way they liked their possessions. "When you turn me we don't have to wear them… if you want to turn me, I mean!"

There was a knock on the door neither of them moved. There was another knock and a muffled 'room service.'

"Hold on, Xan," Spike said. He needed to get their food and send the man away because he needed to talk to his Xan-pet. When he returned with the cart Xander had disappeared onto the balcony. "Dinner's here," Spike announced leaning against the open door.

Xander was seated, his head down. "I'm not hungry anymore," he replied. His stomach was in knots and he thought that he might puke. Everything had been so great between the two of them and he destroyed it in two seconds. They'd never talked about marriage or Spike turning him. He realized he was being a selfish prick. "I'm sorry, Spike."

Spike was kneeling in front of Xander before Xander could blink. "Don't apologize for loving me, for wanting to spend eternity with me. Never apologize for that!"

"I didn't mean to push this on you. It's been five years and I know that you are the only one I want to be with," Xander confessed.

"Come here." Spike stood and took ahold of Xander's hands forcing him to stand up and go back inside. While Xander sat at the small table Spike went to get their food. He placed a plate in front of Xander with a cover over it. "Pick it up."

With a sigh Xander did as he was told and took the cover off. He gasped. In front of him was a large chocolate chip cookie in the shape of a heart. And in the middle of it was a ring.

"You were supposed to get it after the lobster dinner," Spike said softly.

"You were going to propose to me," Xander said just as softly. He looked up from the cookie. "You asked them to make me my favorite cookie?"

"Asked, paid, same thing." Spike smiled. "How about we give each other our answer at the same time?" Xander nodded. "One… two… three."

"Yes."

"Yes."

Xander was up and out of his chair and tackled Spike to the floor. His lips attached themselves to Spike's. "I love you so much, baby."

Spike used his strength and rolled them over so he was now on top. "I love you more. I want a big wedding. Party of the century."

It surprised Xander that Spike wanted something so big. "Anything you want, sweetheart. As long as I have you."

"Let's eat supper and then celebrate our engagement," Spike suggested.

"Best idea ever!" Xander had a huge smile on his face. "I can't wait for us to tell everyone. We'll be the first ones to get married!" That was a huge deal. It was going to be a giant celebration that everyone would want to be a part of.

There was a smile on Spike's face as well. "Like I said, luv, party of the century."

The End


End file.
